


baby blues

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, not for nine chapters though, they have a Babby!, this is just baby: The prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can be good parents. We just have to read a lot, baby-proof the house, all that stuff. Besides, we can't really be worse parents than, like, all of our parents, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one month

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kink meme prompt- 
> 
> "Since the kink-meme seems to have come back to life (yay!), I thought Id' submit a prompt that's been bouncing around in my head for a bit.
> 
> OT3, Laurie is pregnant, and doesn't know if the baby is Dan's or Walter's. How does our favorite threesome deal with the pressure of not knowing? Who's baby does it turn out to be? How cute will Walter be as a doting parent (very)?
> 
> Bonus-Points for appearances by the proud grandparents, Sally and Eddie."
> 
> Needless to say, I am always a slut for ot3 and I loved this prompt so much

"So whose do you think it is?"

Dan looked at Laurie expectantly, dreamy-eyed and smiling. Laurie could've laughed at how casually he asked the question- in any other context, it would've been stated in a much more angry inflection- but then again, their context wasn't the most normal one, was it? Anyways, he seemed to be just full of questions since she popped the news- what names did she have in mind ("None yet."), what color they would paint the nursery ("Mint green."), if she could feel it kick, ("Jesus, Dan, I'm not even a month pregnant yet, did you even take biology?"), but this was the first query he'd presented that she couldn't answer. 

Walter scoffed, before turning towards Dan. "Most likely yours, Daniel. After all, you have... slept... with Laurel more than I have." Was that a tinge of jealousy in his tone?

Laurie chuckled, grinning. "Boys, boys, calm down. It doesn't really matter, now, does it?" She leaned her head on Walter's shoulder. "It could just as easily be yours. Either way, I'll be happy as long as it has ten fingers and ten toes. There isn't really any use worrying about whose it is now, anyways- we can't even get a paternity test until after the damn thing's born. Which won't be for another, what, 8 months?" 'Jesus. No smoking for 8 months,' Laurie thought to herself. 'Probably longer. I don't want to expose this... infant to secondhand smoke.'

"I don't care whose it is," Dan uttered, still starry-eyed. "I'm just- Wow. This is so nerve-wracking and exciting. Walter, we're going to be dads!"

"And I'm going to be a mom!" Laurie said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. She considered pouting for dramatic effect, too, but decided against it. "That's kind of a bigger deal, I think. I'm the one suffering, y'know." 

"And Laurie's going to be a mom," Dan added, sheepishly.

Walter just sighed. "Truth be told I am more nervous than anything. Unsure if I am prepared to be a father, and I am also dubious of our skills as parents, considering this- this child," Walter said, as if it were a swear word. "Was unplanned."

Laurie furrowed her brows. "I hadn't thought about that," she mused, looping an arm around Walter's shoulder. "Shit, what if we're terrible parents? What if-"

"We're not going to be bad parents!" Dan exclaimed, looking more than a bit mad. "We'll do fine. I admit that we wouldn't be the best parents were a child just- I dunno- thrust into our arms right now, but we have nine- eight months to prepare! We can do this, guys." He looked Laurie and Walter in the eyes. "We can be good parents. We just have to read a lot, baby-proof the house, all that stuff. Besides, we can't really be worse parents than, like, all of our parents, right?"

The room fell silent for a second, and Dan debated whether or not that last statement was taking things too far. Before he could reach a conclusion, Walter quietly mumbled "I suppose not." and Laurie added "I could be a damn better mother than my mom."

"I guess that's the right attitude to have."


	2. two months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sally and eddie get some news!

It had been a month since Laurie informed her boyfriends that she was expecting. They hadn't told anyone else, really- Dan must've mentioned it to Adrian, who later called Laurie to congratulate her. Walter was too misanthropic and paranoid to spread the news, nor did he really have anyone to tell. Laurie hoped against hope that Jon wouldn't suddenly pop in one day in a flash of blue, and make things more awkward between them than they already were. So far, though, she'd been lucky in her hopes, but she knew it was inevitable, really.

Another thing she wasn't looking forward to but knew she'd have to face sooner or later would be telling her mom and dad that they'd soon be grandparents. 

Laurie had read her Uncle Hollis' book and knew what her dad had done, and she also knew she'd never find it within herself to forgive him- he just didn't deserve it. But she was also well aware of the fact that he was a different person now, and in the year that she'd had him in her life as a father rather than someone she glared at on the rare occasions she ran into him on patrol, she'd grown to tolerate him, and possibly even like him (but of course, she knew she'd never like him as much as Walter did).

She didn't know how he'd react to the news, though. Her mother had been expecting grandchildren eventually, and she'd made that clear since Laurie's childhood, so she was certain she'd be at least pleased. But she couldn't even imagine Edward Blake as a grandfather. Hell, she was scared to imagine him as a grandfather.

'Jesus Christ,' Laurie thought to herself. 'Imagine that. The former Silk Spectre and Comedian as grandparents.' She chuckled to herself, before realizing that the implication of the second Silk Spectre, the second Nite Owl, and the one and only Rorschach being parents was far, far worse.

And so Laurie, Dan, and Walter were preparing themselves to head over to Eddie's ('and Sally's,' Laurie thought to herself) penthouse apartment. Dan was buttoning up his cardigan and straightening his bow tie, despite being too young to dress like a retired English professor. Walter had eschewed his usual ratty tee shirt and jeans in exchange for a long-sleeved button down and khakis (that actually fit him correctly!), thank god. Laurie wore a simple, loose-fitting, pale yellow sundress. She was only two months into the game- she wasn't showing much yet, but those who knew she was expecting could tell. 

As they all exited the brownstone, Dan looked at Laurie. "You ready?" he asked, which was honestly kind of a dumb question- why would she be leaving if she weren't ready?

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

\---

And so they found themselves in front of the penthouse's front door. Dan, who usually tended to display a proclivity towards anxiety, was the only one remaining calm- he knew Sally liked him, and despite his fear of Eddie, he knew he had some sort of begrudging respect for him, in spite of his mentor's transgressions to him. Walter was nervous about once again coming face to face with his childhood hero (and sole father figure), and of course Laurie was nervous because she was informing her parents that she was following in their footsteps and becoming a parent herself.

Laurie pressed the doorbell, and they waited. 

Her mother opened the door- thank god- and grinned. "Laurie!" she exclaimed, reaching out to hug her. "How wonderful it is to see you." 

Laurie smiled, suffocating a bit due to her mother's hug. "Nice to see you too, mom," she managed to choke out, which was impressive, all things considered. When she was released from her mom's crushing grip, she scurried inside, sitting down on the living room couch. Sally greeted the two men the same way, and of course Dan responded warmly, and Walter at least attempted to (Laurie and Dan were both well aware that he was trying his best, and appreciated it substantially). 

Walter and Dan followed Laurie's lead to the couch, the ginger sitting to her left, and the brunet sitting to her right. It was startling how often and how immediately they fell into this position, really.

Sally sat in the loveseat adjacent to the couch, and Laurie and Sally made some small talk, as they were wont to do- they discussed pleasantries, caught up a bit, the usual. Laurie asked how Ursula was doing ("Just swell," Sally said with a roll of her eyes), and Sally asked how Jon was doing ("Wouldn't I love to know," Laurie replied, scowling and crossing her eyes).

Laurie truly was her mother's child.

They kept this up, Walter and Dan slowly falling into the conversation, until Eddie walked into the room halfway through their discussion of whether or not Adrian was gay.

("Don't ask me how I know," Dan said, looking around at everyone incredulously. "But I know. He is." Walter scoffed. "Of course he is, he is a hedonist with no morals to speak of and-" He couldn't finish that sentence, because his comment had earned him a slap on the hand from both Dan and Laurie. "I don't think it's fair to assume he's gay just because he wears purple all the time," Laurie added. Sally had no comment, and she was simply amused watching their interactions.)

"Way to exclude me from discussion on one of my favorite topics." Eddie smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Clad in a polo shirt, cargo shorts, and Birkenstocks, Laurie decided that he looked uncomfortably dad-like. 

Walter was trembling, much like a chihuahua after standing in the rain for quite a while. The terror of the underworld had plenty of his own terrors, and of course having a heaping pile of daddy issues didn't help with that. 

"Hi, Dad." Laurie said, because she couldn't exactly say "Hi, Eddie" now, could she? She was trying her best.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Eddie was also trying, but this came much more naturally to him. For starters, he actually wanted Laurie in his life from the get-go.

"Hello, Mr. Blake," Dan offered politely. Despite the mutual respect between them, he still wasn't really sure how he felt about Eddie. Yes, he was a rapist and a womanizer and a murderer- something Laurie constantly complained about, and which made him uncomfortable, too- but he was also Laurie's dad, and the past was also the past. 

"Hello, Dreiberg." Eddie grinned at him maliciously. "How's Bird Guy Senior holding up?" 

"Oh?" Dan raised a brow quizzically, before realizing what he meant. He pouted, but felt defending Hollis Mason's virtue would be pointless. "Oh. Hollis is doing okay, I guess."

Eddie nodded, still smirking.

"Hey, Walter."

The one person (besides Sally) that Eddie treated with any sort of gentleness was Walter, for, well, every reason. Still, it didn't help. Walter simply clammed up, as always. Whenever Eddie wasn't around, all Walter could do was wax poetic about what a hero the guy was. In his presence, though, he could hardly manage a peep.

"So what are you three rapscallions doing here?"

"What?" Laurie asked, looking kind of frustrated.

"You guys never come over announced unless something's happened." Sally stated very matter-of-factly, craning her neck to give Laurie a facetiously dramatic look.

Laurie frowned. "Mom, can't a daughter and her boyfriends come over without barging in uninvited? Huh? Can't we act like mature adults without you accusing us of having some scheme going on?" A pause. "Besides, that was only once, and it was just to warn you that Walter was drunk."

"WAS NOT drunk," Walter retorted, scowling fervently. "Simply inebriated, and it was not my fault." He tossed Laurie a very, very dirty look, puppy-dog eyes scrambled with a look that could kill. 

Laurie remembered she was never supposed to mention the time Walter had downed a bunch of wine coolers, thinking they were just juice. Since then she and Dan had learned the error of their ways and took caution to label all beverages in the fridge.

"That's beside the point," she sighed. "I /did/ have some /kind of important/ news for you to, but-"

"Aha!" Eddie clapped. "So you ARE here for a reason." He delivered another one of his classic smirks. But honestly, when the hell wasn't he smirking?

Laurie sighed again. "Technically, yes."

Sally put on her classic I'm-very-interested look and Eddie simply chuckled. "So, what is it?" he said.

Laurie crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. "I hope you guys are ready to be grandparents."

Sally's expression morphed into one of shock (pleased shock, but shock nonetheless) immediately while Eddie's slowly melted from one of smug joy to confusion, then surprise. "Did I hear you correctly?" he asked, not sure how to take the news, or if he'd even heard her correctly.

"I believe so," Laurie retorted.

Sally started crying, tears of what Laurie assumed were joy trickling down from the corner of her eyes. She hurried over to Laurie, hugging her tightly once again. She babbled incoherently about how happy she was and how excited she was, but also about how she felt she was too young to be a grandmother. All Laurie could do was pat her on the back gently, before managing to say "Mother, if you don't loosen your grip on me, you're not going to be a grandmother."

Eddie was attempting to regain his composure. "So, who's the father?" he asked. Dan immediately responded with "We don't, uh, know yet."

He chuckled, sheepishly. It was incredibly awkward. Men like Eddie Blake didn't chuckle sheepishly. They didn't /anything/ sheepishly. "Laurie, that's great. The kid'll be a bastard, just like you."

Laurie poked her head up from behind her mother's shoulder to scowl at him. She wasn't offended, and had grown used to his sense of humor. She wasn't fond of it, but she could tolerate it. "Ha, ha, very funny, dad."

He laughed. "I'm just messing with ya. Truth be told, I'm, uh," he chuckled again. "I'm not nervous. That's fuckin' dumb." As dumb as it was, though, he was very, very nervous. 

"It's okay if you're nervous." Laurie said coolly. "Nervousness is a normal reaction to this kind of news, I guess. There's nothing to be nervous about, though, you're not the one having a kid."

"Laurie," Laurie heard her mother say. Her bawling had grown less theatrical and had been reduced to quiet, genuine weeping. "Laurie, promise me you'll be a better mother than I was."

Laurie had no qualms whatsoever that she could (and would be!) a thousand times better parent than her mother was. She didn't feel like vocalizing this, though; in lieu of ruining the moment, she just smiled sweetly at her. "I promise, mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this sucks so bad! sorry everyone is so ooc! i hope you enjoyed the mental image of golf dad eddie!


End file.
